Graffiti Bridge (Album)
Graffiti Bridge ( für Graffiti Brücke) ist das zwölfte Studioalbum des US-amerikanischen Musikers Prince. Es erschien am 20. August 1990 bei dem Label Warner Bros. Records / Paisley Park Records und dient als Soundtrack zum gleichnamigen Film. Fünf der insgesamt siebzehn Songs des Albums singen Mavis Staples, Tevin Campbell und The Time. Zudem wirken Candy Dulfer, Clare Fischer, George Clinton, Junior Vasquez, Rosie Gaines und Sheila E. als Gastmusiker auf dem Album mit. Die Musik zählt zu den Genres R&B, Dance, Funk und Popmusik. Die Liedtexte handeln vorwiegend von Gott und sind zuweilen spirituell angehaucht. Musikkritiker bewerteten Graffiti Bridge überwiegend positiv, das Album erreichte in den USA und in einigen Ländern Europas Goldstatus. Eine Tournee zum Album absolvierte Prince nicht. Entstehung Auf dem Album Graffiti Bridge arbeitet Prince mit einigen Gastsängern zusammen, wie beispielsweise Robin Power und T.C. Ellis. Power heißt bürgerlich Robin Herin und ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin, die durch die US-Sendung Soul Train bekannt wurde.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 109. T.C. Ellis, der bürgerlich David Ellis heißt, ist in Minneapolis (US-Bundesstaat Minnesota) geboren und der Bruder von US-Sängerin Sue Ann Carwell, mit der Prince Ende der 1970er Jahre zusammenarbeitete. „T.C.“ sind die Initialen für „Twin Cities“.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 107. Prince schrieb lediglich die vier Songs New Power Generation, New Power Generation (Pt. II), Round and Round und Thieves in the Temple gezielt für das Album Graffiti Bridge. Die restlichen 13 Songs hatte er in den Jahren zuvor aufgenommen und Ende 1989 für Graffiti Bridge überarbeitet. Den Song Tick, Tick, Bang hatte Prince bereits im Jahr 1981 aufgenommen, die jüngste Aufnahme Thieves in the Temple folgte erst im Februar 1990; damit enthält das Album Songs, die aus einer Zeitspanne von insgesamt zehn Jahren stammen.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 383. Zum ersten Mal arbeitete Prince mit dem Toningenieur Michael Koppelman zusammen, der seit dem Album Purple Rain (1984) Prince-Fan war und von 1990 bis 1994 an Prince-Alben mitarbeitete. Tick, Tick, Bang nahm Prince im Sommer 1981 in seinem damaligen Heimstudio Kiowa Trail Home Studio in Chanhassen (US-Bundesstaat Minnesota) auf, wo er von April 1981 bis Januar 1985 wohnte.Thorne (2012), S. 161. Ende 1989 überarbeitete er den Song in seinem Paisley Park Studio (US-Bundesstaat Minnesota) und schrieb auch einen neuen Liedtext. Den Song Can’t Stop This Feeling I Got nahm Prince ursprünglich im Sommer 1982 auf, ebenfalls im Kiowa Trail Home Studio, und auch diesen Song überarbeitete er Ende 1989 im Paisley Park Studio für Graffiti Bridge. Den Song We Can Funk komponierte Prince am 31. Dezember 1983 unter dem Titel We Can Fuck und nahm ihn im Sunset Sound Studio in Los Angeles (US-Bundesstaat Kalifornien) auf. Im Laufe der 1980er Jahre überarbeitete er den Song mehrfach und die auf Graffiti Bridge veröffentlichte Version mit George Clinton stellte Prince schließlich am 12. Januar 1990 im Paisley Park Studio fertig. Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 111. Er fügte zusätzliches Instrumentalspiel ein und schickte die Version an Clinton, damit dieser seine Gesangsparts einfügen konnte. Prince und Clinton arbeiteten an dem Song nie gemeinsam. Saxofonist Eric Leeds und Trompeter Atlanta Bliss fügten Overdubs hinzu, nachdem Clinton den Song an Prince zurück geschickt hatte. Ferner wirken bei We Can Funk Wendy Melvoin, ihr Bruder Jonathan Melvoin, Lisa Coleman und ihr Bruder David Coleman mit, die aber von Prince in den Liner Notes nicht erwähnt werden. Den Song The Question of U nahm Prince im Juli 1985 im Washington Avenue Warehouse Studio in Minneapolis (US-Bundesstaat Minnesota) auf. Zwar überarbeitete er den Song im Jahr 1987, aber die auf Graffiti Bridge veröffentlichte Version ist die aus dem Jahr 1985. Joy in Repetition spielte er am 17. Juli 1986 im Sunset Sound Studio ein; es war einer von sieben Songs, die Prince ursprünglich für das geplante Dreifachalbum Crystal Ball aufnahm, jedoch von der Tracklist wieder strich. Melody Cool nahm Prince im Juli 1987 im Paisley Park Studio auf und sang den Song ursprünglich selbst. In der Originalversion schildert er den Liedtext aus der Perspektive der dritten Person. Beispielsweise singt er, „they call her Melody Cool“ (dt.: „sie nennen sie Melody Cool”). Ende 1989 übernahm Mavis Staples den Hauptgesang und schildert den Liedtext aus der Ich-Perspektive. Den Titelsong Graffiti Bridge nahm Prince ebenfalls im Juli 1987 im Paisley Park Studio auf. Ende 1989 überarbeitete er den Song und Anfang 1990 fügte Clare Fischer im Mad Hatters Studio (US-Bundesstaat Los Angeles) Streichorchester-Overdubs hinzu. Die beiden Songs Still Would Stand All Time und Elephants & Flowers spielte Prince am 6. Oktober 1988 im Paisley Park Studio ein, als er eine dreitägige Pause von der Lovesexy-Tour zwischen den Konzerten in Toronto (Kanada) und Hampton (Virginia) hatte. In der Originalversion von Still Would Stand All Time singt Prince auch die Backing Vocals, doch Ende 1989 / Anfang 1990 übernahmen The Steeles diese Aufgabe. Ursprünglich platzierte Prince den Song auf dem Album Batman (1989), doch ersetzte er ihn dort schließlich durch Scandalous. Still Would Stand All Time spielte Prince auf Aftershows während der Lovesexy-Tour (1988), wobei er den Song im Falsett-Gesang vortrug und nicht, wie auf der Albumversion, in normaler Stimmlage. Den Liedtext von Elephants & Flowers sang Prince im Herbst 1989 neu ein, weil er bei den Aufnahmen im Oktober 1988 eine Kehlkopfentzündung hatte. Zudem schrieb er den Liedtext im Jahr 1989 um. Die Songs Release It, Love Machine, Shake! und The Latest Fashion nahmen The Time zwischen Juni und Anfang September 1989 in Prince’ Paisley Park Studio auf. Ursprünglich waren die Songs für das vierte Studioalbum Corporate World von The Time bestimmt, das am 14. November 1989 bei Warner Bros. Records erscheinen sollte. Doch das Label verhinderte, aus für die Öffentlichkeit unbekannten Gründen, die Veröffentlichung. Stattdessen brachte The Time bei Warner im Juli 1990 das Album Pandemonium heraus. Candy Dulfer fügte bei dem Song Love Machine im Sommer 1989 Saxofon-Overdubs hinzu. Den Song The Latest Fashion nahm Prince Anfang April 1987 in seinem damaligen Heimstudio Galpin Blvd Home Studio in Chanhassen auf und bot ihn im Jahr 1988 Dale Bozzio (* 1955) an, Mitglied der Band Missing Persons. Doch Bozzio lehnte den Song ab und Prince überarbeitete ihn für Corporate World. Ende 1989 überarbeitete Prince es drastisch in seinem Paisley Park Studio und lieh sich die Melodie des Songs My Summertime Thang, ein Stück, das The Time auf dem Album Pandemonium (1990) veröffentlichte.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 383–384. Release It und Love Machine schrieb er gemeinsam mit E-Bassist Levi Seacer Jr. und Morris Day, Frontsänger von The Time. Shake! schrieb Prince zusammen mit Morris Day. New Power Generation, New Power Generation (Pt. II) und Round and Round nahm Prince Ende 1989 im Paisley Park Studio auf. Im Frühjahr 1990 spielte Junior Vasquez eine Remix-Version von Round and Round ein, die Prince so gut gefiel, dass er sie schließlich auf Graffiti Bridge veröffentlichte. Es war das erste Mal in seiner Karriere, dass Prince die Überarbeitung eines gesamten Albumsongs jemand anderem überließ. Als letzten Song für Graffiti Bridge nahm Prince am 11. Februar 1990 im Paisley Park Studio Thieves in the Temple auf, kurz bevor er mit Dreharbeiten zum Film Graffiti Bridge begann.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 384. Gemäß Toningenieur Tom Garneau sei der Song „in einem 30-Stunden-Marathon“„We recorded and mixed it in one marathon thirty-hour session“, Ronin Ro: Prince – Inside The Music And The Masks. 2011, S. 196. aufgenommen worden. Die ersten 15 Stunden habe Michael Koppelman mitgewirkt, anschließend habe Garneau aufgenommen. Obwohl ununterbrochen gearbeitet wurde, sei es „seltsam angenehm gewesen, Teil dieses Prozesses zu sein“, sagte Garneau.„strangely enjoyable being part of the process“, Ronin Ro: Prince – Inside The Music And The Masks. 2011, S. 196. Gemäß Koppelman habe Prince unmittelbar nach Beendigung des Songs noch in der Nacht ein Musikvideo zu Thieves in the Temple gedreht.Brown: Prince In The Studio (1975–1995). 2010, S. 173. Mit dem Album Graffiti Bridge schloss Prince ein musikalisches Kapitel in seiner Karriere; er gründete nach der Veröffentlichung des Albums eine neue Begleitband namens The New Power Generation, die bis heute (Stand: 2015) existiert. Anstatt nahezu alle Songs im Alleingang zu schreiben und aufzunehmen, wie er es bei seinen Alben in den 1970er und 1980er Jahren üblicherweise getan hatte, involvierte er ab 1991 seine Bandmitglieder in das Songwriting. Zudem nahmen in den 1990er Jahren die Musikrichtungen Rap und Hip-Hop zunehmend Einfluss in seine Musik.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 386. Gestaltung des Covers Das Schallplattencover gestaltete Steve Parke. Ähnlich wie bei dem Cover des Albums Sign o’ the Times (1987) ist rechts auf dem Frontcover von Graffiti Bridge nur das halbe Gesicht von Prince zu sehen. Zudem ist oben links der Kopf von Ingrid Chavez abgebildet, die im Film Graffiti Bridge die weibliche Hauptrolle spielt. Auf der Rückseite sind unter anderem Fotos des The Time-Frontsängers Morris Day und Jill Jones’ zu sehen, die Tracklist ist in gelber Schrift abgedruckt. Parke sagte über die Covergestaltung unter anderem: „Für meine damaligen Fähigkeiten war das Albumcover von Graffiti Bridge wirklich ein Prunkstück. … Es war ein Gruß an die 1970er Jahre im Stile von Bitches Brew von [[Miles Davis] veröffentlicht], aber viel poppiger und kommerzieller und nicht so düster.“Thorne (2012), S. 233, „The Graffiti Bridge album cover was really a showpiece for my skills at the time. Basically, I said because I’ve got the contact with Prince, I might as well do something that he might like or might inspire an idea. A lot of it was channelling my inner fan. What has he done, what hasn’t he done? What are elements that I hadn’t seen him use? A lot of elements were just things I thought would be kinda cool, kinda trippy. It was a nod to the ’70s Bitches Brew -style covers: not as dark, much poppier and more commercial.“. Als Parke das Albumcover fertigstellte, setzte er sich mit Levi Seacer Jr. in Verbindung, damaliger Gitarrist in Prince’ Band. Seacer schlug vor, das Cover Prince zuzuschicken und dessen Meinung abzuwarten. Prince rief Parke an und sagte, dass er das Cover für das Album Graffiti Bridge haben wolle. Parke war überrascht: „Ich dachte, dass das Cover eventuell für Inspirationen weiterer Vorschläge dienen könnte. Aber ich habe niemals damit gerechnet, dass es das endgültige Albumcover wird.” Er fügte auf der Vorderseite noch ein Foto von Ingrid Chavez hinzu und auf der Rückseite eines von Morris Day. Zudem nahm Parke ein Bild von seiner Ehefrau, ersetzte den Kopf durch den von Jill Jones und platzierte es ebenfalls auf die Rückseite des Albumcovers.Thorne (2012), S. 234, „I thought it might inspire an idea but not become the cover.“. Die LP-Ausgabe enthält auf der Innenhülle der ersten LP auf der Vorder- und Rückseite zwei Porträtfotos von Prince. Auf der Innenhülle der zweiten LP ist auf der Vorderseite die „Graffiti Bridge“ abgebildet, wie sie im Film Graffiti Bridge zu sehen ist. Auf der Rückseite der Innenhülle sind die Songs samt Liner Notes abgedruckt und kleine Fotos von The Time, Tevin Campbell, Ingrid Chavez und George Clinton sind zu sehen. Das achtseitige Booklet der CD-Ausgabe enthält zusätzlich acht weitere Fotos, die aus dem Film Graffiti Bridge stammen. Musik Die meisten Songs des Albums sind vom Musikgenre Electro Funk, kombiniert mit Synthesizer und Drumcomputer geprägt. Außerdem steht bei den vier Songs The Question of U, Elephants & Flowers, Joy in Repetition und Tick, Tick, Bang Prince’ Gitarrenspiel im Vordergrund. Can’t Stop This Feeling I Got: Der Song stammt aus den Musikgenres Rockmusik und Popmusik mit Rockabilly-Einflüssen. Dominierende Instrumente sind E-Gitarre, E-Bass und Schlagzeug mit dezent gehaltenem Synthesizer-Spiel im Hintergrund. Das Stück weist zuweilen Ähnlichkeiten mit den Prince-Songs When You Were Mine (1980) und I Could Never Take the Place of Your Man (1987) auf.Hahn (2006), S. 207. New Power Generation: Der Song stammt aus den Genres Rockmusik und Popmusik mit Einflüssen aus den Bereichen Funk und Dance. Das Stück basiert auf einer rhythmisch gespielter Keyboard-Phrase und Synthesizer-Bassline.Seibold (1991), S. 78. Release It: Der Song wird von The Time vorgetragen und ist aus den Genres Funk und Dance-Pop. Das Schlagzeugspiel ist ein Sample aus dem Song Squib Cakes (1974) der Band Tower of Power, das Prince in einen Loop umwandelte. Tower of Power erwähnt Prince in den Liner Notes nicht. Release It ist sparsam arrangiert und Candy Dulfer fügte Saxophon-Riffs am Coda ein. The Question of U: Der Song stammt aus den Genres Rockmusik und Popmusik mit Blues-Einflüssen. Das Stück hat keinen Refrain und im ersten Abschnitt besitzt es als Thema eine Melodie, die von Prince erst gesungen und anschließend von ihm auf E-Gitarre nachgespielt wird. Im zweiten Abschnitt fokussiert sich der Song auf ein klassisch angehauchtes Cembalo- und Flötenspiel. Zudem rückt die Bass Drum zunehmend in den Vordergrund und von Prince durchgeführte Handclaps begleiten den Song. Elephants & Flowers: Das Stück stammt aus dem Genre Funk und besitzt einen hektisch wirkenden Rhythmus, der unter anderem von Prince’ rau gespielter Gitarre stammt. Dadurch erinnert der Song zuweilen an einen Rocksong.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 385. Round and Round: Den Hauptgesang übernimmt Tevin Campbell. Der Song ist der einzige des Albums, der von Junior Vasquez abgemischt wurde. Round and Round ist aus dem Genre Funk mit Einflüssen des New Jack Swing. Die Arrangements sind schlicht gehalten, im Hintergrund ist eine Synthesizer-Bassline mit High-Pitched Snare Drums zu hören. Der Song klingt monoton, da er auf nur einem Akkord basiert.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 384–385. We Can Funk: Diesen Song aus dem Genre Funk singt Prince zusammen mit George Clinton. Das Stück besitzt eine Waldhorn- und Synthesizer-Hookline, die derjenigen des Prince-Songs If I Was Your Girlfriend (1987) ähnelt. Der Instrumentalteil von We Can Funk besteht aus einer Mischung von live eingespieltem Schlagzeug und Oberheim-Synthesizer-Lines der ursprünglichen Version aus dem Jahr 1983. Prince fügte zusätzlich eine Synthesizer-Bassline und Blechblasinstrumente hinzu. Joy in Repetition: Der Song ist ein langsames Stück aus dem Genre Rockmusik, der von Synthesizer-Akkorden unterstützt wird, die zuweilen eine bedrohliche Stimmung erzeugen. Joy in Repetition basiert auf drei sich wiederholenden Akkorden, zudem fügte Prince Keyboardspiel, Rhythmusgitarre und Perkussion ein. Das spärlich arrangierte Stück endet mit einem unruhigen Gitarrensolo von Prince. Love Machine: Ähnlich wie der Song Release It ist das Stück dem Genre Dance-Pop und Funk zuzuordnen. Der Rhythmus basiert auf dem elektronischen Pattern eines Drumcomputers, unterstützt von einer Rhythmusgitarre. Tick, Tick, Bang: Das Schlagzeugspiel ist aus dem Song Little Miss Lover (1967) gesampelt, der auf dem Album Axis: Bold as Love von Jimi Hendrix zu finden ist. Das Sample stammt von einer Kompaktkassette in schlechter Tonqualität, da Prince aus Zeitgründen keine Version in besserer Tonqualität auf CD finden konnte. In den Liner Notes ist Jimi Hendrix nicht namentlich erwähnt. Tick, Tick, Bang ist ähnlich wie Elephants & Flowers aufgebaut, besteht aber aus mehr live gespieltem Schlagzeug und Handclaps. Zudem fügte Prince Keyboard-Motive und Gitarren-Phrasen ein.Ronin Ro: Prince – Inside The Music And The Masks. 2011, S. 194. Shake!: Der Song wird von The Time vorgetragen und ist dem Genre Dance-Pop und Funk zuzuordnen. Shake! ist eine abgehackte Tanznummer, die zuweilen an die Songs Wooly Bully (1965) von Sam the Sham & the Pharaohs und 96 Tears (1966) von Question Mark & the Mysterians erinnert. Thieves in the Temple: Der Song stammt aus den Genres Rockmusik und Popmusik. In Moll geschrieben, besitzt er eine zuweilen dramatisch wirkende Stimmung, zu der ein dominant eingesetzter Drumcomputer und Nachhall-Effekte beitragen. Prince singt mit einer voller Wut wirkenden Stimme, die zum Teil mit einem Mehrspurrekorder aufgenommen wurde. Das Mundharmonika-Solo stammt aus dem Song I Can’t Stand It (1967) von The Chambers Brothers, was Prince in den Liner Notes aber nicht erwähnt.Ewing (1994), S. 88. The Latest Fashion: Der Song wird von Morris Day, Leadsänger der Band The Time, und Prince im Duett gesungen. The Latest Fashion stammt aus dem Genre Funk und besitzt einen stampfenden Beat, der wenig Abwechslung in Bezug auf Rhythmus und Harmonik bietet. Die Melodie übernahm Prince aus dem Song My Summertime Thang, den The Time auf dem Album Pandemonium (1990) veröffentlichte. Melody Cool: Der Song wird von Mavis Staples gesungen und stammt aus den Genres Rock- und Popmusik, angehaucht von Blues. Getragen wird er von einer in tiefer Tonlage gespielten Synthesizer-Bassline. Prince fügte Vocal-Samples und Saxophon-ähnliche Synthesizer-Figuren hinzu. Die Snare Drums besitzen einen ungewöhnlichen Klang, ähnlich dem von Holzblasinstrumenten. Still Would Stand All Time: Der Song ist eine Ballade, die zuweilen an eine Hymne erinnert, ähnlich wie The Ladder aus dem Album Around the World in a Day aus dem Jahr 1985. Er beginnt mit einem sanften Intro; der von Prince vorgetragene Gesang wird von zurückhaltendem Klavierspiel untermalt und erzeugt eine traurige Stimmung. Das Finale besteht aus einem stimmgewaltigen Gospelchor, wobei Prince von der Band The Steeles unterstützt wird. Aufgrund des häufig vorkommenden Nachhall-Effekts wirkt das Stück zuweilen überladen. Graffiti Bridge: Der Titelsong stammt aus dem Bereich Popmusik und erinnert zuweilen an ein Stück aus einem Musical. Sheila E. spielt Schlagzeug. New Power Generation (Pt. II): Im Wesentlichen besteht der Song aus der Wiederholung von New Power Generation, wobei zusätzlicher Gesang von Mavis Staples, Tevin Campbell und Robin Power zu hören ist. Zudem ist eine Rappassage mit Namen True Confessions von T. C. Ellis eingefügt, der sein einziges Studioalbum ebenfalls True Confessions (1991) nannte. Ferner sind Samples von den bis heute unveröffentlichten Prince-Songs My Tree, gesungen von Mavis Staples, und Oobey Doop, gesungen von Elisa Fiorillo, enthalten. Text und Gesang Die Liedtexte auf dem Album Graffiti Bridge sind zuweilen spirituell angehaucht; ein Leitmotiv ist Prince’ Suche und Herbeisehnen der Liebe von Gott. Er benutzt durchweg das Wort „Love“ als Metapher für „Gott“. Der Song Elephants & Flowers ist der einzige des gesamten Albums, auf dem er das Wort „God” ausdrücklich erwähnt. Prince scheint auf dem Album zu argumentieren, dass die Liebe von Gott die einzige Quelle für menschliche Liebe ist; die Menschen seien nur deshalb in der Lage zu lieben, weil Gott in ihnen wohne. Der Inhalt der Liedtexte erinnert zuweilen an diejenigen des Albums Lovesexy aus dem Jahr 1988. Neben seinem charakteristischen Falsettgesang benutzt Prince auf dem Album Graffiti Bridge auch tiefere Stimmlagen. Ferner ist er im Sprechgesang zu hören. Zudem sind vereinzelt Rap-Passagen von T. C. Ellis auf dem Album zu hören. Der erste Song Can’t Stop This Feeling I Got beginnt mit dem von Prince gesprochenen Intro „Dear Dad. Things didn’t turn out quite like I wanted them 2. Sometimes I feel like I’m gonna explode“ (deutsch: „Lieber Vater. Dinge haben sich nicht ganz so erwiesen, wie ich sie gewollt habe. Manchmal fühle ich mich so, als ob ich explodieren werde.”), worauf das Explodieren einer Bombe zu hören ist. Anschließend beginnt die Musik und Prince fängt zu singen an. Das „Feeling“ im Songtitel Can’t Stop This Feeling I Got bezeichnet Prince als „everlasting light“ (deutsch: „immerwährendes Licht“), obwohl sich der Liedtext überwiegend mit negativen Auswirkungen beschäftigt; Prince kann nachts nicht schlafen und der Arzt sagt ihm, er könne an diesem Zustand nichts ändern. Der ursprüngliche Liedtext stammt aus dem Jahr 1982 und war von ihm als Liebeslied geschrieben, aber er änderte einige Worte des Songs, damit dieser besser in das Gesamtbild des spirituellen Themas von Graffiti Bridge passt. In dem Song New Power Generation gibt Prince preis, was ihn im Leben zur Zeit am meisten beschäftigt; „Liebe und Musik machen“ („Makin’ love and music“). Mit der Textzeile „The only thing that’s in our way is you. Your old-fashioned music and your old ideas“ (deutsch: „Das einzige, was Dir im Weg steht, bist du selbst. Deine nicht mehr zeitgemäße Musik und deine alten Ideen“) spielt er auf Musikkritiker an, die ihm im wahren Leben schwindende Kreativität vorgeworfen hatten. Der Begriff „New Power Generation“ zieht sich durch Prince’ musikalische Karriere; zum ersten Mal erwähnte er ihn in dem Intro des Songs Eye No auf dem Album Lovesexy (1988). Außerdem ist The New Power Generation ab dem Jahr 1991 der Name seiner Begleitband. Zudem heißt sein eigenes Musiklabel NPG Records, wobei die Initialen „NPG“ für „New Power Generation“ stehen.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 385–386. In dem Liedtext von The Question of U stellt Prince ausschließlich Fragen an sich selbst. Beispielsweise ringt er mit der Frage, ob er in seiner Musik Kompromisse eingehen soll, um kommerziell erfolgreicher zu sein. Für ihn wäre dies aber gleichbedeutend mit „seine Seele verkaufen“. In dem Liedtext von Elephants & Flowers zelebriert Prince Gott; „The one who made everything: elephants and flowers.“ (deutsch: „Derjenige, der alles erschuf: Elefanten und Blumen“). Außerdem beschreibt Prince die Wirkung und den Einfluss, wenn Gott von Menschen bedingungslos geliebt wird: Verwirrung, Tränen, Feinde, Angst, Kummer und Schmerz würden verschwinden. Der von Prince geschriebene, von Tevin Campbell gesungene Liedtext von Round and Round beschäftigt sich mit der Suche nach der Erlösung, aber „what we’re looking for still isn’t found“ (deutsch: „wonach wir suchen, ist noch nicht gefunden“). Kernaussage des Songs ist „handeln statt reden“, wie beispielsweise im Refrain „nothing comes from talkers but sound“ (deutsch: „nichts kommt von Schwätzern, außer Geräuschen”) zu hören ist. Prince beschreibt im Song Joy in Repetition chronologisch, wie ein Mann einen Musikklub besucht und diesen mit einer Frau gemeinsam wieder verlässt. Vor dem Musikklub tummeln sich unter anderem Zuhälter, die fluchen („Pimps and thangs like 2 hang outside and cuss for kicks“). In dem Klub sind „Dichter und Teilzeitsänger“ („poets and part-times singers“) anwesend. Als der Mann in den Klub eintritt, spielt eine Live-Band seit bereits vier Monaten einen Song mit Namen Soul Psychodelicide, der insgesamt ein Jahr lang ist („The song’s a year long and had been playing 4 months when he walked into the place“). Im wahren Leben wurde Soul Psychodelicide von Prince and the Revolution im Juli 1986 geschrieben und im Jahr 1989 von Prince und George Clinton überarbeitet. Die Sängerin der Live-Band wiederholt immer nur die zwei Worte „love me“, worauf der Mann in Verzückung gerät. Er zerrt die Frau von der Bühne und durch die Hintertür rennen sie gemeinsam in eine Gasse. „Wie heißt du“ („Tell me what’s your name“), fragt er. Doch die Frau antwortet erneut nur „love me“ und die Geschichte bleibt ungelöst. Im Song Thieves in the Temple sehnt Prince sich das Eingreifen von Gott herbei; „Love, if you’re there, come save me from all this cold despair“ (deutsch: „Gott, wenn du da bist, rette mich vor all dieser kalten Verzweiflung“). Prince hofft, dass Gott ihm die Stärke zum Durchhalten geben wird. Zudem inspirierte ihn die Schauspielerin Kim Basinger zum Liedtext; die beiden hatten in der Zeit 1989 bis 1990 eine Affäre und die Textzeile „Me and you could have been a work of art“ (deutsch: „Ich und du hätten ein Kunstwerk sein können“) scheint sich direkt auf die Trennung von Basinger zu beziehen. Der Liedtext von Melody Cool predigt Frieden, Harmonie und Einigkeit. In einer Textzeile singt Mavis Staples beispielsweise „If we play in the same key, everthing will be Melody Cool“ (deutsch: „Wenn wir an einem Strang ziehen, wird alles Melody Cool sein“). Den Liedtext schrieb Prince. Still Would Stand All Time vermittelt Prince’ Überzeugung, dass nur die Erlösung die Menschen vor „Unehrlichkeit, Wut, Angst, Eifersucht und Gier“ („dishonesty, anger, fear, jelousy and greed“) retten kann. Wenn die Menschen mit Gott eins werde, werde die Zeit aufhören zu bestehen. Der Liedtext ist spirituell angehaucht. Die Graffiti Bridge im gleichnamigen Titelsong beschreibt Prince als „Brücke von vielen Farben“ („bridge of many colours“). Damit spielt er auf einen Regenbogen an, als Symbol für eine Brücke zwischen der jetzigen und der nächsten Welt. Obwohl Prince den Liedtext-Schwerpunkt auf das Finden göttlicher Liebe legt, beschäftigt er sich auch mit der Liebe im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich; beispielsweise singt er von der „Liebe eines Jungen, die Liebe eines Mädchens, die Liebe, die aus einem warmen Herzen in einer kalten Welt stammt“ („The love of a boy, the love of a girl, the love that comes from a warm heart in a cold, cold world“). In den Liedtexten der vier Songs Release It, Love Machine, Shake! und The Latest Fashion, die alle von The Time vorgetragen werden, übernimmt Leadsänger Morris Day die Rolle, unehrlich, gierig, sexbesessen und hedonistisch zu sein. Die Songs stehen im Kontrast zu Prince’ spirituellen und ernsteren Themen auf Graffiti Bridge. Der Liedtext von Release It wird ausschließlich von The Time gesungen. Love Machine wird von Elisa Fiorillo und Morris Day vorgetragen, wobei Fiorillo ihren Part singt und Day seinen Part spricht. Day übernimmt die im Titelnamen beschriebene Rolle der „Love Machine“, in dem er einer Frau sexuelle Befriedigung anbietet. Die Rolle impliziert, dass er emotional unbeteiligt ist und Sex ohne Liebe haben möchte. Fiorillo hat im wahren Leben geheiratet und heißt heute (Stand 2015) mit Nachnamen Dease und ist seit 2009 Mitglied in Prince’ Begleitband The New Power Generation. Im Liedtext von Shake! zelebriert The Time lediglich Party machen und Tanzen. Der Song enthält mit „you got to shake something“ eine Textzeile von U Gotta Shake Something, einem bis heute unveröffentlichten Song von Prince, den er 1985 geschrieben hatte. Der Liedtext von The Latest Fashion beschäftigt sich mit einem musikalischen Konkurrenzkampf zwischen The Kid, im Film von Prince dargestellt, und Morris Day, wer der beste Sänger der Stadt sei. The Kid brüstet sich mit „niemand ist so funky wie ich“ („ain’t nobody funky like me“) und hebt hervor, dass er „noch immer der König“ („still the king“) sei und Day mit The Time sein „Spielplatz“ („court“). The Latest Fashion beschreibt unter anderem einen Tanz mit Namen „Murph Drag“, den „nur Leute, die Geld haben“ („only people with money can do“) machen können. „Murph“ ist ein Slang-Ausdruck für eine schwere Geldrolle. Der Tanz ist nach dem Song Murph Drag von dem Album unveröffentlichten Album Corporate World (1989) von The Time benannt. The Latest Fashion endet mit einem Sprechgesang von Prince. Die zwei Songs We Can Funk und Tick, Tick, Bang handeln ausdrücklich von sexuellen Themen; We Can Funk schildert die sexuelle Anziehung zwischen einer Frau und einem Mann, die sich gerade erst getroffen haben. Der Mann möchte mit ihr irgendwo hingehen, wo sie miteinander Sex haben können. Der Titelname Tick, Tick, Bang wird von Prince als Metapher für einen männlichen Orgasmus benutzt. Der Liedtext handelt von einem lüsternen Mann, der geil auf eine Frau ist, die ihm „großen Spaß“ („big tease“) macht und als „Sexbombe“ („bombshell“) gilt. Titelliste und Veröffentlichungen Der Soundtrack Graffiti Bridge wurde am 20. August 1990 auf Compact Disc, als Doppelalbum und auf Kompaktkassette veröffentlicht.Ronin Ro: Prince – Inside The Music And The Masks. 2011, S. 205. Prince war in dieser Zeit noch mit seiner Nude-Tour unterwegs, die bis zum 10. September 1990 dauerte. Die Dreharbeiten zum Musikfilm Graffiti Bridge hatte er ebenfalls noch nicht beendet; der Film kam schließlich am 1. November 1990 in die US-Kinos und wurde zu einem kommerziellen Verlustgeschäft. Zudem erhielt der Film zum Teil sehr negative Kritiken.Ronin Ro: Prince – Inside The Music And The Masks. 2011, S. 207–208. Singleauskopplungen Von dem Album wurden sechs Singles ausgekoppelt: Thieves in the Temple erschien am 17. Juli 1990 und ist mit der Albumversion identisch. Die B-Seite ist mit 1:41 Minuten die Fortsetzung der Single-Version. Musikkritiker Jon Bream aus Prince’ Heimatstadt Minneapolis zeigte sich über die Auswahl der Vorabsingle wenig begeistert und meinte, es sei die „am wenig bemerkenswerte erste Single von einem Prince-Album seit Uptown von Dirty Mind aus dem Jahr 1980.“Ronin Ro: Prince – Inside The Music And The Masks. 2011, S. 205, „the least striking first single from a Prince album since ‘Uptown’ from Dirty Mind in 1980.“. Als zweite Single wurde Melody Cool, gesungen von Mavis Staples, am 10. August 1990 in den Niederlanden ausgekoppelt. In den USA erschien die Single erst am 4. Dezember 1990. Die Single-Version ist auf 3:16 Minuten gekürzt, als B-Seite dient der Song Time Waits for No One aus dem Jahr 1989, der ebenfalls von Staples gesungen wird und von Prince geschrieben wurde. Melody Cool wurde nicht weltweit veröffentlicht. Round and Round, gesungen von Tevin Campbell, wurde am 25. September 1990 ausgekoppelt. Als B-Seite ist das Lied in der Soul-Dub-Version zu hören, die 5:02 Minuten lang ist. Die Single wurde nur in England und den USA veröffentlicht. Als vierte Single wurde New Power Generation am 22. Oktober 1990 in England ausgekoppelt, in den USA einen Tag später. Als B-Seite ist New Power Generation (Pt. II) vorhanden und beide Versionen sind identisch mit der Albumversion. Ende 1990 wurde Can’t Stop This Feeling I Got als fünfte Single veröffentlicht. Die Single erschien aber nur auf den Philippinen und ist mit der Albumversion identisch. Auf der B-Seite ist ebenfalls die Albumversion vorhanden. Das exakte Veröffentlichungsdatum der Single ist nicht mit Quellen zu belegen. Am 8. Januar 1991 wurde Shake!, gesungen von The Time, als sechste Single aus Graffiti Bridge veröffentlicht. Als B-Seite dient der Song The Latest Fashion und beide Songs sind mit der jeweiligen Albumversion identisch. Die Single wurde nur in den USA ausgekoppelt.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 120. Musikvideos Prince produzierte vier Musikvideos zu Songs von Graffiti Bridge. Das Musikvideo zu Thieves in the Temple existiert in der Maxi-Version und ist über acht Minuten lang, wobei jedoch oftmals nur die auf die ersten vier Minuten gekürzte Single-Version zu sehen ist. Die ersten vier Minuten bestehen vorwiegend aus Filmszenen von Graffiti Bridge sowie aus zusätzlich eingefügten Prince-Tanzszenen. In der zweiten Hälfte des Musikvideos sitzt Prince vor einer Leinwand, auf der der Film Graffiti Bridge sowie der Songtext von Thieves in the Temple zu sehen ist. Prince tanzt mit Robin Power und mit einer namentlich nicht bekannten Frau, die einen Motorradhelm trägt. Am Ende des Videos ist auf der Leinwand ein Text zu lesen, der den Titel „Love – A thief’s definition“ (deutsch: „Liebe – Eine Definition eines Diebs“) trägt.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 624. Zum Song New Power Generation existieren drei unterschiedliche Musikvideos; alle drei Videos enthalten geringfügig unterschiedliche Footages aus dem Film Graffiti Bridge, wobei zwei Versionen in der Albumversion zu hören sind und eine Version im Funky Weapon Remix vorhanden ist. Die Backgroundsängerin Rosie Gaines wirkt bei New Power Generation zum ersten Mal in einem Prince-Musikvideo mit.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 624. Das Musikvideo von Round and Round ist direkt aus dem Film Graffiti Bridge entnommen und zeigt Tevin Campbell, wie er zu dem Song singt und tanzt. Unter den Zuschauern befinden sich unter anderem Prince und Mavis Staples, die im Film Campbell’s Mutter spielt. The Question of U ist als Liveversion von einem Prince-Konzert während der Nude-Tour am 31. August 1990 in Tokio (Japan) im Tokyo Dome aufgenommen worden. Prince sitzt zunächst am Klavier und singt den Song. Dann steht er auf, stellt sich auf das Klavier und spielt Gitarre. Anschließend tanzt er zu dem Song. Das Musikvideo ist direkt aus dem damaligen Filmspecial Live in Tokyo entnommen, das 1990 im japanischen Fernsehen zu sehen war.Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 624. Coverversionen Vereinzelt nahmen Musiker Coverversionen von Songs des Albums Graffiti Bridge auf, beispielsweise folgende: * Thieves in the Temple: Keff McCulloch (1991), The Classic Metropolitan Orchestra (1993), Herbie Hancock (1996), Christy Baron (2000), The Whaling City Sound Superband (2001), Renée Geyer (2003), Ulver featuring Siri Stranger (2008), Peter Götzmanns Jazz Hop Rhythm (2009) * The Question of U: The Classic Metropolitan Orchestra (1993), Bob Belden featuring Holly Cole (1994), Seela & Darwin (1998), The Margarets (2008), Pete Levin (2008) * Joy in Repetition: Dayna Kurtz (2004), Solvguttene featuring Hilde Marie Kjersem & Peder Kjellsby (2008) * Melody Cool: The Classic Metropolitan Orchestra (1993) * New Power Generation: Dinosau (2008) Rezeption Presse Einige Musikkritiker bewerteten das Album Graffiti Bridge zum Teil sehr positiv, andere waren der Meinung, Prince habe in seiner Musik keine neuen Maßstäbe gesetzt. Obwohl Prince’ Verkaufszahlen rückläufig waren, wurde er immer noch als musikalischer Innovator und Trendsetter angesehen. Ende der 1980er Jahre beeinflusste er Musiker wie Bobby Brown, George Michael, Lenny Kravitz, Paula Abdul, Red Hot Chili Peppers und Terence Trent D’Arby. Paul Evans vom US-Musikmagazin Rolling Stone lobte Graffiti Bridge und gab mit viereinhalb von fünf möglichen Sternen fast die Bestnote. Er bezeichnete das Album als „Glanzleistung, die Prince erneut als einen außergewöhnlichen Pop-Picasso bestätigt – einen Experimentalisten, der bei den Massen so gut ankommt, dass seine Experimente wirklich Eindruck hinterlassen“. Zudem sei es die Arbeit eines Musikers, der seine „Originalität wieder behauptet“ und dieses „mit der Leichtigkeit eines Eroberers“ tue.Draper (2011), S. 107, „reasserting his originality … with the ease of a conqueror.“. Prince schaffe, „den Zuhörer durchweg überrascht und fasziniert zu behalten“. Sein Gitarrenspiel verglich Evans mit dem von Steve Cropper und Jimi Hendrix.Brown: Prince In The Studio (1975–1995). 2010, S. 168, „most of the album is Prince solo – his guitar soaring from crunchy Steve Cropper-ism to baroque Hendrix frenzy, his studio smarts peppering tracks with enough hand claps, keyboard peals and artful noise to keep the listener, in this day of texture-happy production, consistently surprised and intrigued.”. Greg Sandow von der US-Zeitschrift Entertainment Weekly zeigte sich von Graffiti Bridge ebenfalls begeistert und verteilte die Höchstnote A+. Er meinte, das Doppelalbum „scheint ein Meisterwerk zu sein“. Vom ersten Song an sei klar, Prince habe „etwas Beeindruckendes und Essenzielles zugleich“ geschaffen. Die stilistische Spannbreite des Albums Graffiti Bridge umfasse mehr als „die meisten Musiker in ihrem gesamten Leben” anzubieten hätten.Brown: Prince In The Studio (1975–1995). 2010, S. 180, „back with a double album that seems like a masterpiece … It’s clear from the very start that Prince has done something both impressive and essential … He’s covered more stylistic ground than most musicians manage in a lifetime.“. In Anspielung auf die Gastsänger des Albums schrieb Sandow, Prince „kann eine so übermächtige Welt schaffen, dass ein von jemand anderem gesungener Song immer noch sein eigener sein kann.“Brown: Prince In The Studio (1975–1995). 2010, S. 168, „can create a world so overpowering that a song sung by someone else can still be his.“. Rick Mason von der US-Zeitung St. Paul Pioneer Press verteilte die höchste Anzahl von vier möglichen Sternen und schrieb, „mit der Versicherung eines Meisters hat Prince seinen Ruf als einer der hervorragendsten Wegbereiter der Popmusik mit seinem neuen Album Graffiti Bridge wieder behauptet“. Das Album sei ein „künstlerischer Triumph“ und „Funk-Rock-Groove“ tauche „tief in schwarze Musikwurzeln ein“. Prince’ Produktion-Raffinesse verbinde „wie immer dynamischen Funk-Rock mit dichten, multistrukturierten Arrangements“.Brown: Prince In The Studio (1975–1995). 2010, S. 180, „with the assurance of a master, Prince has reasserted his reputation as one of pop’s most brilliant innovators with his new album, Graffiti Bridge, … An artistic triumph … he delves from his trademark tight, funk-rock groove deeply into black musical roots … As always, there’s plenty of energetic funk-rock, which, along with tight, multi-textured arrangements and Prince’s production finesse, ties it all together.“. Gemäß Mason sei „Prince’ Genialität und erstaunlich weitreichendes Talent“ für den Zusammenhalt des Albums verantwortlich.Brown: Prince In The Studio (1975–1995). 2010, S. 168, „it’s Prince’s genius and astonishingly far-reaching talent that hold it all together.“. David Hiltbrand vom US-Nachrichtenmagazin Time war der Meinung, „viele Songs“ seien „exzellent“ und „im Großen und Ganzen ist Graffiti Bridge ein grooviges Festmahl von 17 Songs, gespickt mit exotischen Gerichten.“Brown: Prince In The Studio (1975–1995). 2010, S. 180, „all in all, Graffiti Bridge is a groovable feast of an album (17 songs), loaded with exotic dishes … many of the songs are excellent.“. Gary Graff von der US-Tageszeitung Detroit Free Press zeigte sich von Graffiti Bridge beeindruckt und meinte, auf dem Album seien „17 gleichmäßig hervorragende Songs“ vorhanden. Zudem „feiert“ Graffiti Bridge „auch Prince’ Arbeit als Produzent und Songwriter für Andere“, schrieb Graff. Als Fazit zog er, das Album sei „eine kreative und kommerziell zugängliche Meisterleistung für Prince“, die „ein Pop-Bezugspunkt in den 1990er Jahren sein sollte.“ Lloyd Bradley von der britischen Unterhaltungszeitschrift Q verteilte vier von fünf möglichen Sternen und war der Meinung, es sei „praktisch unmöglich, einen Song auszuwählen, der es nicht verdient hat, auf dem Album zu sein. Wie lange ist das her, dass so etwas über ein Prince-Album ehrlich gesagt werden kann?“Draper (2011), S. 107, „practically impossible to choose anything that doesn’t deserve to be there. How long is it since that can honestly be said about a Prince album?“. Jon Pareles von der The New York Times war mit Lob zurückhaltender und kritisierte vor allem Prince’ Liedtexte: er sei „kein tiefer Denker“ und „wenn er nicht über Sex singt, neigen seine Botschaften dazu, wohlwollend und banal zu sein.“Ronin Ro: Prince – Inside The Music And The Masks. 2011, S. 206, „Verbally, he’s no deep thinker; when he’s not singing about sex, his messages tend to be benevolent and banal.“. Pareles zog auch einen Vergleich zu Prince’ Album Purple Rain aus dem Jahr 1984. Er kam zu der Erkenntnis, Prince sei „heute weit weniger konventionell als 1984“ und Graffiti Bridge „ergreift die Möglichkeiten, die für ihn mit Purple Rain nicht bestanden haben.“Draper (2011), S. 107, „far less conventional“, „take chances that didn’t exist for him with Purple Rain.“. Prince sei „derweil wohl der gefragteste Collaborator in der Popszene.“Brown: Prince In The Studio (1975–1995). 2010, S. 168, „while he may be pop’s most sought-after collaborator“. Stephen Thomas Erlewine von Allmusic verteilte dreieinhalb von fünf möglichen Sternen und schrieb, trotz des „Kinofilm-Disasters“ sei „''Graffiti Bridge'' kein schlechtes Album. Eigentlich ist es oftmals sogar sehr gut.“ Seiner Meinung nach seien die besten Songs des Albums Can’t Stop This Feeling I Got, Release It, The Question of U, Elephants & Flowers, Round and Round, We Can Funk, Tick Tick Bang und Thieves in the Temple. Der amerikanische Rock-Kritiker Robert Christgau zeichnete das Album mit B+ aus, wobei A+ die bestmögliche Auszeichnung ist. Er schrieb unter anderem, Prince würde „definitiv betrügen“. Christgau bemängelte, dass „das halbe Album“ nicht von Prince sei und teilweise „einfach schwach“ sei. Seiner Meinung nach sei Graffiti Bridge zur Hälfte aber ein „großartiges The Time-Album“. Die Musikkritiker David Wilson und John Alroy gaben zweieinhalb von fünf möglichen Sternen und waren der Meinung, es sei zwar „ein Haufen wirklich guter Musik“ auf dem Album vorhanden, aber diese würde „zusammenhanglos“ wirken. „Ungefähr die Hälfte“ der Albumsongs würden von Gastmusikern vorgetragen, wobei lediglich Tevin Campbell mit dem Song Round and Round überzeuge; die weiteren Gastbeiträge seien „ohne Höhepunkt“. Die von Prince gesungenen Songs Elephants & Flowers, Joy in Repetition, Tick Tick Bang und Still Would Stand All Time bezeichneten Wilson und Alroy als „grandios“ – die Songs The Question of U und Graffiti Bridge dagegen als „unerträglich“. Musikkritiker Nelson George machte sich über Prince lustig. 1990 schrieb er in der US-Wochenzeitung The Village Voice, es sei „amüsant, Prince’ Gesang und Morris Days Schlagzeugspiel in einem Song mit Namen New Power Generation zu hören. Neu? Die Jungs sind beide über 30!“Jones (1997), S. 156, „it’s amusing to listen to Prince singing and Morris Day playing drums on a song called “New Power Generation”. New? These brothers are both over thirty.“. Musikjournalist Josef Woodard von dem Jazz-Magazin Down Beat zeigte sich von Graffiti Bridge enttäuscht. In Anspielung auf den Opener Can’t Stop This Feeling I Got, in dem eine explodierende Bombe zu hören ist, schrieb er: „Das Problem ist, dieses Prince-Album zündet nicht“. Graffiti Bridge „erregt nicht“ und sei keine „Offenbarung“, was „wir aber, aufgrund seiner vergangenen Alben, von ihm erwarten“. Das diesjährige Prince-Projekt klinge wie „ein funkelndes Etwas aus vorigem Jahr, das leicht veraltet und überholt ist“.Jones (1997), S. 287, „Thing is, this Prince album sounds less like it is going to explode than most. … The sound aspect fails to excite the sense of risk and even revelation we’ve come to expect from him in the past. … this year’s Prince project sounds like a sparkling thing of a slightly outmoded yesteryear.”. Prince selbst war darüber enttäuscht, dass seine Liedtexte und die darin enthaltenen Botschaften nicht die Aufmerksamkeit wie seine Musik erhielten. Insgesamt gesehen war er mit dem Album Graffiti Bridge aber zufrieden und sagte dem US-Musikmagazin Rolling Stone, die Songs „''Thieves in the Temple'' und Tick, Tick, Bang klingen nach nichts, was ich jemals vorher getan habe.“Draper (2011), S. 107, „‘Thieves In The Temple’ and ‘Tick, Tick, Bang’ don’t sound like nothing I’ve ever done before.“. Charts und Auszeichnungen Graffiti Bridge wurde weltweit ungefähr zwei Millionen Mal verkauft, davon etwa 750.000 Exemplare in den USA. Die Verkaufszahlen ähnelten ungefähr denen des Albums Lovesexy aus dem Jahr 1988. (Stand: 2004)Draper (2011), S. 108. Graffiti Bridge wurde international mehrfach mit Goldstatus ausgezeichnet: * UK: 21. August 1990: 1x Gold für 100.000 verkaufte Exemplare * CA: 31. Oktober 1990: 1x Gold für 50.000 verkaufte Exemplare * US: 1. November 1990: 1x Gold für 500.000 verkaufte Exemplare * CH: 1990: 1x Gold für 25.000 verkaufte Exemplare * FR: 1990: 1x Gold für 100.000 verkaufte Exemplare * Thieves in the Temple erreichte am 2. Oktober 1990 für 500.000 verkaufte Singles Goldstatus in den USAUptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. 2004, S. 115. * Round and Round erreichte am 24. Mai 1991 für 500.000 verkaufte Singles Goldstatus in den USA Literatur * Alex Hahn: Besessen – Das turbulente Leben von Prince. Hannibal, Höfen 2006, ISBN 3-85445-262-4, . * Jake Brown: Prince In The Studio (1975–1995). Colossus Books, Phoenix 2010, ISBN 978-0-9790976-6-9, . * Jason Draper: Chaos, Disorder, And Revolution. Backbeat Books, New York 2011, ISBN 978-0-87930-961-9, . * Jon Ewing: Prince – CD Books: Carlton Books, Rastatt 1994, ISBN 3-8118-3986-1, . * Jürgen Seibold: Prince. Verlagsunion Erich Pabel-Arthur Moewig, Rastatt 1991, ISBN 3-8118-3078-3, . * Liz Jones: Slave to the Rhythm – The Artist Formerly Known As Prince. Warner Books, Little Brown and Company 1997, ISBN 0-7515-2393-3, . * Matt Thorne: Prince. Faber and Faber, London 2012, ISBN 978-0-571-27349-2, . * Ronin Ro: Prince – Inside The Music And The Masks. St. Martin’s Press, New York 2011, ISBN 978-0-312-38300-8, . * Uptown: The Vault – The Definitive Guide to the Musical World of Prince. Nilsen Publishing, Linköping 2004, ISBN 91-631-5482-X, . Weblinks * Princevault.com, Informationen zum Album Graffiti Bridge Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Prince-Album Kategorie:Album (Contemporary R&B) Kategorie:Album (Funk) Kategorie:Album (Pop) Kategorie:Album (Rock) Kategorie:Album 1990 Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Album